Little Brothers
by Alice E. Dodgson
Summary: After after what has become the worst day of his life, all Hatter wanted was to go home and be left alone. The last thing he needed was an over sized oyster showing up and refusing to leave without Hatter's help. K  for mild language and some violence.


**So I was laying in bed one night and thought "What would happen if Hatter and Sam met?" and so I thought I'd write a x-over about it. I just kind of made this up as I went along so it might not be one of my best but anyway! here it is!**

* * *

><p>Hatter couldn't believe what he'd just done. His clothes were drenched with blood and very little of it was his own.<p>

None of the tea heads really noticed him, let alone that he was covered in blood, as he walked through his shop to his room. They were too focused on getting their hands on the latest and greatest thrill from the Casino: Bliss.

Doormie saw him though.

Doormie could always smell blood-especially when it was on Hatter-and woke up as Hatter passed him. He gave Hatter a look that told him he'd have to relive everything that had just happened in words to him as soon as they'd kicked all the tea heads out and closed up shop.

"I don't want to see anyone," Hatter told him, "If anyone wants to see me tell them to come back later." Doormie nodded and then fell asleep again. Hatter sighed and walked past him. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder why of all the people in the Resistance Dodo had given Doormie the job of keeping an eye on him. The man couldn't stay awake for more than a few minutes and that was straining himself. Of course, Hatter wasn't supposed to know that that was his job but it wasn't hard to work out. When he'd joined the Resistance Dodo had told Hatter that they were going to have someone work for him in the shop so they'd know if anything happened to him and blah blah blah. It didn't take a genius to work out that Dodo didn't trust Hatter.

He did know why Dodo had chosen Doormie though; Doormie had a nose for sniffing out trouble even before it started. Hatter couldn't leave his shop with the desire to cause trouble without Doormie waking up and stopping him.

Hatter got to his office and sat down at his desk. He buried his face in his hands and, finally, let the tears come. He'd known-deep down inside he'd known but didn't want to believe it. He'd known what would happen and knew he'd have to do it eventually but that didn't make it any easier.

Hatter cried into his desk for a few minutes before sighing and wiping his eyes. He stood up and went over to his glass closet for clean clothes. Once he'd changed and thrown away the blood stained rags he'd been wearing (no point in keeping them) he put some water on for a cup of greatly needed tea and

went back to his desk and sat down. He picked up the book he'd been reading before he'd left and started reading:

"Yes, but some crumbs must have got in as well," the Hatter grumbled: "you shouldn't have put it in with the bread-knife."

The March Hare took the watch and looked at it gloomily: then he dipped it into his cup of tea, and looked at it again: but he could think of nothing better to say than his first remark, "It was the best butter, you know."

Hatter slammed Alice's Adventures in Wonderland shut and threw it against the wall. "Funny how there's nothing in there about just what kind of place this really is!" he shouted, "Nothing about the kind of horrible things that actually happen! Nothing about all the people you have to kill just to stay alive!"

Someone knocked on his door. "Go away!" Hatter shouted, "I'm not seeing anyone today. You're on your own."

"Look, man," Hatter heard the door open and close as the speaker walked in. "I've been looking all over this crazy place for this... Tea House. I don't have time to come back tomorrow or be on my own."

Hatter angrily turned around and saw the tallest man he'd ever seen. He was at least half a foot taller than Hatter and was intimidating enough for Hatter to let him talk. "Alright, tell me what's so important that you can't wait?" Hatter asked, going over to his desk and sitting down, facing the stranger. "Need help covering something up? You looking for one of my special teas?"

The man pulled his hand out of his pocket and held it up like he was waving; for a second Hatter wondered what he was doing before he saw the dark green mark on his palm.

Hatter stood up, picking up his magnifying glass from the table, and approached the man. "May I?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Ah, yeah sure." The man let Hatter examine his mark. "I was told that you could help me get out of here, but first can you tell me where 'here' is?"

"Wonderland," Hatter said, glancing up to see his reaction.

The oyster smiled and laughed a little. "Okay," he said, nodding, "Okay… I guess I can believe it... Not the craziest thing I've heard..."

"Must have heard some pretty crazy things then," Hatter said. Having confirmed that the mark was real, he turned around and went back to his desk to put his magnifying glass away. "Who told you I could help you and where to find me?"

The oyster lowered his hand, watching Hatter move back over to his desk. "The people that kidnapped me were trying to knock me out again so they could take me somewhere when a bunch of other people barged in and there was a big fight but most of the people in suits got away and took the rest of the people that were still in boxes. All the people that had come in were either dead, dying or unconscious."

"Right," Hatter said; he'd almost forgotten that the Resistance had been planning to break in and try to save some of the oysters. "So who told you about me?"

"The guy that led the fight," The oyster said, "He was dying and told me that if I found the Tea House there'd be someone there that could get me back."

Hatter looked at him. "Did he tell you his name?"

The oyster thought a moment, "Ah, Cat. He said his name was Cat."

Hatter sighed. "Cheshire's dad..." He added in a mutter, "this day just keeps getting better..."

"So you knew him?" the oyster asked.

"Yeah," Hatter said, "He was one of the few people in the Resistance that didn't hate me. Second in command to Dodo."

"Sorry," the oyster said with genuine sympathy.

Hatter shrugged.

"So can you help me get back?" the oyster asked again. "I can't stay here. My brother's got to be freaking out by now and, knowing him, he might do something stupid."

Hatter's jaw clenched. "'Can I?' Possibly," he said, turning around. "Will I? No. You're out of luck, mate. I'm not helping anyone today, especially not some oyster that can't even pay." Hatter sat down at his desk and looked at the oyster. "Now, I suggest you lay low and try not to get caught with the glow on you for... well for the rest of your life. You can show yourself out." Hatter pulled out some documents that he'd stolen from the White Rabbit, more to look busy then to read them.

The oyster didn't move, he just looked at Hatter for a long moment of silence. "You going to stand there all day?" Hatter asked, still pretending to read.

"You know something," the oyster finally said, "I think will."

Hatter looked up at him. "What?"

The oyster's face had gone from lost puppy to bitch faster than Hatter thought possible. "I've been wandering all around this place trying to find you for the past six hours and I finally do and you tell me that you might be able to help me but you're not going to try?" he said with irritation and slight anger in his voice. "My brother needs me, and my world needs me and my brother, so I'm not leaving until you help me. You want me to leave? You're going to have to throw me out."

Hatter angrily started to stand up with the full intent to rid his shop of the man... Until he looked at him and remembered that he was almost twice his size. He thought better of it and sat back down. "Alright," He said, "You want to stand in the middle of my room, who am I to stop you? You'll get bored and leave eventually."

"Why don't you just talk?" the oyster said, "Just answer my questions."

Hatter glared at him. "I don't think I can make it any clearer. I'm not helping anyone today with anything! Now, you can go right ahead and stand there all you want only shut up. I have work to get done." Hatter looked back at the pages he was holding just wishing the guy would go away.

The oyster scoffed with a disbelieving smile. "You're not really reading that," he stated.

Hatter looked up again. "What are you talking about?" he said, "Why would I pretend to read something?"

"Because you want me to leave."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU!" Hatter shouted at him, standing up and throwing down the papers. "Do you want to know why I don't want to help anyone today? Because I just got back from making this the worst day of my life which is really saying something." he felt the oysters questioning look and sighed, sitting back down. "You said you needed to go back to your brother? How would you feel if you found out that he was the favorite assassin of the person that caused your mother's murder and that he was just as evil?"

"I don't know," the oyster said, "But... I know what it's like to find out that you are all those things. Or at least that you're supposed to be..."

Hatter looked at him. "What?" he asked surprised.

The oyster wet his lips and looked at Hatter. "I don't know about Wonderland," He said, "But, in my world there are real demons. See, when I was a baby one of them came into my room and gave me some of his blood. Then my mom came in and..." the oyster drew in a breath, putting his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, like the next words were a little sore spot for him. "he killed her," he said a little quietly. "So, now I have demon blood in me which for a while gave me these...weird psychic powers and I had visions and stuff about other children like me. Then a few months ago the demon brought us all together to basically fight to the death and only leave one person standing. The one that survived was supposed to open up the Devil's Gate and literally let all hell break loose then lead the demons in war."

"So, did you?" Hatter asked, "obviously you're the one that made it out."

The oyster hesitated. "No. Another guy lived. We did all we could to stop him but the demon got him to open the Devil's Gate before I killed him." There was something about the way he said it that told Hatter there was something the oyster didn't want to tell him.

Hatter looked at him for a moment, thinking. "Alright," He said finally, "I'll give you this, an answer for an answer, yeah?"

The oyster raised his eyebrows. "Is that like you're going to help?" he asked.

"It's like I'll answer one of your questions for even one of mine," Hatter told him, "And choose your questions carefully because I don't have many."

"What could you want to know?" the oyster asked.

"I'm curious," Hatter said. "What did you just leave out of your little story?"

The oyster looked at him with narrow eyes. "What do you mean?"

"If only one of you was supposed to walk away from the fight how did two of you survive? How did both of you make it out?" Hatter asked.

The oyster was looking everywhere except at Hatter and then finally sighed, still not looking at him. "I didn't…"

Hatter looked at him. "Come again?"

"I didn't make it out alive," the oyster said. "He killed me." Hatter watched him for a long time without speaking.

The oyster finally looked at Hatter. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?" he said.

"No," Hatter said, "I think you're lying. Now get out of my shop and leave me alone."

"You're supposed to answer one of my questions." the oyster protested.

"Yeah," Hatter said, picking up the papers again, "I changed my mind. Get out."

"I can prove to you that I'm telling the truth," the oyster said quickly.

"Yeah?" Hatter said skeptically. "How?"

"He stabbed me," the oyster said, taking off his jacket. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off to reveal a chest and arms that looked like they were made of pure muscle before turning around to show Hatter the scar from when the knife pierced through his back. Hatter stood up and walked over to him, picking

up his magnifying glass again and examining the oyster's scar the same as his mark and it was just as real. It was impossible for this man to be alive, the scar was right on his spine.

"So you believe me now?" the oyster asked, pulling his shirt back on and turning to look at the shocked Hatter.

"How the hell are you alive?" Hatter demanded.

The oyster shook his head as he was buttoning his shirt back up. "I answered your question, now you have to answer one of mine."

Hatter scoffed. "Fine," He said, "What's your question?"

"How do I get out of Wonderland?"

"Through the Looking Glass," Hatter said simply.

The oyster looked at him for a moment. "It's not that simple, is it?"

Hatter just smirked. "How are you alive?"

The oyster sighed. "My brother," he said, "He made a deal with a crossroads demon. He's going to Hell in exchange for my life."

"Your brother would rather go to Hell then let you die?" Hatter asked. The oyster nodded and Hatter scowled.

"So what's the catch?" the oyster asked, "What can I do to get through the Looking Glass?"

"You're best shot is to find the Resistance and find something to pay them with to get you home," Hatter said. "This conversation is over now. Leave."

"But I don't..." the oyster stopped and looked at Hatter so intensely that Hatter could almost feel him digging around in his head.

"What?" Hatter said, "I gave you free information, I don't even do that for people I like. Why don't you just take it and leave before I call the Suits and tell them I know where their missing oyster is?"

"Every time I've mentioned my brother you've shut down," the oyster noted.

Hatter stared at him angrily. "Yeah?" he said, "You might too if you'd just found out your brother was evil!"

The oyster was looking around the room. "No," he said talking more to himself it seemed than Hatter, "It's like you resent the fact that I have a brother at all... There's more to this..." His eyes fell on the trash bin that Hatter realized still had a little blood on it. He went over to it and, despite Hatter shouting at him, dug out Hatter's bloody clothes. He said nothing and just held them up for Hatter to see.

Hatter didn't know whether he wanted to punch the bastard or sink in his chair and bury his face in his hands. His body chose the latter for him and before he could stop it there were tears in his eyes again.

"What happened?" the oyster asked him.

Hatter said nothing for a moment and just forced himself to stop crying. He looked up at the oyster. "Just leave," he said. "Please. Go."

The oyster put the bloody clothes back into the trash bin. "Did you kill him?" he asked, walking over and sitting down across Hatter's desk. "Did you kill your brother?"

Hatter sighed. "You're brother would die for you," He said. "March used to be like that too. He was always watching out for me to the point where it was annoying... Until he got a job working for the Queen. Natural born killer, my brother was. The Queen made him her assassin and gave him the nick-name 'Mad March' and he loved it. He loved the power he had and the fear he invoked. I knew he wasn't my brother anymore but I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it... Until this morning when he decided he didn't want his little brother around anymore..."

"He came after you?" the oyster asked.

Hatter nodded. "I woke up today in the forest tied to a tree with my brother standing over me holding a knife," He said. "He decided to tell me everything he'd ever kept secret-from stupid little things to a detailed account of how he murdered our father who was suppose to have committed suicide. 'You should know these things,' He'd told me, 'You don't want to die in the dark.'" He let out a humorless laugh, "You know it wasn't until that moment that I could really except that he was going to kill me."

"How did you get out?"

"He wanted to fight me," Hatter said. "I was his little brother, he'd never have a kill that fun again." He looked down at his right hand clenching it into the fist that had gotten the nick-name of 'the sledgehammer'. "He thought he knew me so well... didn't bother to look up what I've been doing for the past few months or he'd have seen that he wasn't the only killer in the family..."

The oyster's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I've been fighting," Hatter said. "I've killed my share of people. Few of which were planned and none were by accident. You can't help but enjoy it a little though I never took the same kind of pleasure in it that my brother did."

There was silence. Hatter didn't look at the oyster but guessed that he'd scared him enough to shut him up for a while. He sighed and stood up, going to make himself a cup of tea. Then he heard the oyster speak up again. "It's not your fault."

Hatter stopped stirring his tea and just stared at it for a moment trying to understand why the oyster had said that. He picked up his cup and walked back into his office. He stared at the oyster for a moment without speaking, then finally said, "What?"

"Your brother," the oyster said, looking up at him, "It wasn't your fault."

Hatter stared at him for a second, opened mouthed. "Yeah," He said, "Of course it wasn't my fault." he walked back to his desk and sat back down. "I mean, I couldn't help it! He just walked into my fist that knocked his head off. I didn't do anything." This oyster really was a complete idiot.

"I meant that he became evil," the oyster clarified. "You're not just upset about killing him. You think you could have done something to stop him from going dark side."

"You're crazy." Hatter took a drink of his tea, "How could I have stopped him? He'd always been a little dark and when he got a job working for the Queen, it just brought out his true colors. There was nothing I could have done to stop it."

"Then why do you blame yourself?"

Hatter looked up at the oyster, getting annoyed. "I don't," he lied.

The oyster scoffed lightly. "Look man," he said, "I know the look of guilt when I see it, and I'm seeing it all over you."

Hatter stared at the oyster, feeling a very strong desire to turn him inside-out. "You have no idea what you're talking about," he said, clenching his fist to prevent himself from acting on his desire.

"I think I do," the oyster said.

Hatter clenched his jaw. "Even if you were right," he said through gritted teeth, "It's none of your business anyway."

"Dude, you do realize that people only say stuff like 'even if you were right' when they're hiding something?" the oyster took a step closer to him. "Did something happen with you that made him get that-"

The door flew open and Doormie rushed in just in time to see Hatter jump over his desk, grab the over-grown oyster by the neck and pin him to his desk. "You want to know why my brother got that job working for the Queen?" He said, "to impress our father. He told me that all he'd wanted was for him to be even just a little proud."

"Hatter!" Doormie squeaked somewhere in Hatter's subconscious, "Hatter! What are you doing?"

"You want to know why he came to kill me today?" Hatter said, ignoring Doormie and squeezing the oysters neck a little tighter, choking him as he gripped at Hatter's hands, "Because our dad's last words before he finally killed him kept ringing through his head. He told March that he never was as good as his brother and that he never would be. My big brother, who I always looked up too, who I always wanted to be just like, wanted to kill me so that I wouldn't be better them him anymore. He joined the Queen, he went dark side to impress our dad; to be the favorite son. I didn't even do anything. I didn't even know. But it's my fault he joined the Queen. It's my fault that he was evil. It's my fault he came after me and it's my fault that my brother is dead! I loved my brother and everything that happened to him was my fault! And there wasn't even anything I could have done about it!"

The oyster struggled as Hatter choked him and finally managed to pull Hatter's hands off his neck, pushing Hatter off of him before punching him. "You've lost your brother?" he said, angrily, punching Hatter again. "I've lost my mother, my girlfriend that I was going to marry, the first woman I loved sense her and now my brother is going to go to hell and it's all because of me! All because a demon came and bled in my mouth when I was a baby! I might be able to help save my brother if you'd just stop being a selfish bastard and help me get back!"

Hatter dodged another blow from the oyster and punched him. "I'm a selfish bastard because I want to be left alone for just one day?" he said angrily. "Why should you deserve your brother and I don't?"

The oyster grabbed Hatter by the shirt and pinned him down on the floor. "Please," He said, his expression changing more to pleading. "I need to get back. I can't let Dean go to Hell. Just tell me how I can get through the Looking Glass and you'll never see me again."

Hatter snarled at the puppy dog look he was being given. "Come on, Hatter." He heard Doormie saying desperately. "Come on!"

"Fine," Hatter finally said. "Now, get off me." The oyster moved off Hatter and He stood up and went over to his glass closet, pulling out a Suit uniform.

"Where did you get that?" Doormie demanded.

"Cheshire and I killed a Suit," Hatter said simply. "He was a big chap, though for you this might still be a little small seeing as you're the size of a small jabberwock." He threw the uniform at the over-sized oyster. "Put that on and then Doormie can tell you how to get back to the Looking Glass. Keep your mark hidden and you should be fine. If not, it's not my problem anymore."

The oyster nodded. "Thank you," he said.

Hatter scowled and went back to his desk. "Just make sure I never have to see you again."

* * *

><p>One year later<p>

"Okay, so give me the low down on this case again?" Dean said as he and Sam sat down at the bar.

"A man was murdered on his way home," Sam said. "The police think it was an animal attack and the guy's heart was missing"

"So we're thinking werewolf?" Dean said.

Sam shook his head. "Lunar cycle's not right."

Dean sighed. "Cause God forbid we get an easy case for once. Hey!" he called the bar tender over.

"Hey, what can I get for..." the bar tender stopped when he saw Sam. "You," he finished the sentence. Hatter laughed a little. "Wow. Small world."

Sam stared at him for a moment. "What the hell are you doing here?" he said.

"Ah, working." Hatter said, "I own this bar. If you hadn't noticed it's called the Mad Hatter."

"No I mean here in..." he lowered his voice, "in this world?"

Hatter shrugged. "One of your kind came and defeated the Queen and I came back with her," He said, "What are you doing here?"

"We're working a case." Sam said.

"You two know each other?" Dean asked confused.

"Sort of," Sam said, not sure if he should introduce Hatter and Dean. It wasn't like they'd really been friendly when they'd met and he wasn't sure how Hatter would react to meeting his brother.

"By working a case," Hatter said, "You don't mean there are demons or something around do you?"

Dean looked at Sam. "He knows what we do?" he said.

"Ah, sort of. We're not sure what we've got yet," Sam said. "Have you noticed anything weird going on lately? Cold spots? Weird smells? Flickering lights? Weird noises?"

Hatter shook his head. "Everything's been pretty normal," he said, "Apart from running into the oyster that wouldn't leave me alone on the worst day of my life."

Sam smiled a little. "Yeah, sorry about that I just needed to get back."

Hatter nodded. "You managed to save your brother from Hell?"

"No," Dean answered for him, "But an angel brought me back."

Hatter looked at Dean. "So you're his brother?" Dean nodded. "Hm...Angels... Not the weirdest thing I've heard. My brother was brought back by the Queen, and I got to kill him again."

"Sorry," Sam said.

Hatter shrugged. "By the second time your brother tries to kill you it's not as bad. And I've got Alice now."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that I guess." Sam said.

Hatter nodded. "Well, it was... interesting running into you. I'll have Amy take care of you tonight if you don't mind." He called a woman over to him. "I won't be seeing you." he left to go take care of some other costumers as Amy got them their drinks.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed. "The Mad Hatter…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well thanks for reading this far!<strong>

**Thanks to my good friend Kandis for reading through and editing (you can read her fiction too: **.net/u/2348507/ConnorTempleHatterPotts **)**

**Please review!**

**V**


End file.
